1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spectral density techniques for use with spread-spectrum modulation.
2. Description of Related Art
In direct-sequence spread-spectrum communication, a data stream may be modulated with a pseudo-random code, so that the energy of the modulated signal is spread over a bandwidth which is larger than the bandwidth of the data stream. Present regulations, for communication in a band of electromagnetic spectrum in which spread-spectrum communication is allowed, generally require all parts of the modulated signal to be no more than +8 db power over the signal average, measured over a 3 KHZ resolution bandwidth. In a spread-spectrum system which uses relatively short pseudo-random codes, the modulated signal may at times not be sufficiently random to meet the regulatory requirement. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to generate a spread-spectrum signal using relatively short pseudo-random codes which meets the regulatory requirement.